Letzten Endes
by ManuKu
Summary: Daniel Jackson erwacht aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit und sieht sich einem Fremden gegenüber, der wirklich alles über ihn zu wissen scheint... Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)


Anmerkung: Die Serie, die Charaktere sowie das Konzept gehören den Machern von „Stargate – SG1". 

Letzten Endes

von

ManuKu 

manuku@web.de

Eine Stargate FanFiction Story

Daniel erwachte mit einem tauben Gefühl, der seinen ganzen Körper zu erfassen schien. Ihm war kalt und  als er die Augen öffnete, war es dunkel um ihn herum. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wie er hierher gekommen war und wo _hier überhaupt war. Er hörte leise Stimmen, die jedoch immer schwächer wurden. Eine Stimme schien Jack zu gehören, doch sicher war er sich nicht. Er lauschte. Nach einer Weile wurde es ganz still._

Daniel setzte sich auf und versuchte, seine Umgebung zu ertasten. 

"Hallo? Ist hier jemand?" fragte er in die Stille hinein. Seine Stimme schallte und ließ ihn vermuten, dass er sich in einem großen Raum oder einer Höhle befand.

Als hätte sein Ruf jemanden erreicht, wurde es merklich heller um ihn herum und Daniel erkannte, dass er sich tatsächlich in einem großen Raum befand, dessen Wände mit goldenen Hieroglyphen bedeckt waren.

„Goa'uld..." Daniel schloss die Augen. Also hatten es Heru'urs Jaffa geschafft, ihn von SG1 zu trennen und gefangen zu nehmen. Daniel hoffte inständig, dass dem Rest des Teams nichts geschehen war und sie es geschafft hatten durchs Stargate zu gehen.

‚Würden sie ohne mich P3X457 verlassen? Würde Jack mich zurücklassen? Oh Gott, bitte, lass sie noch am Leben sein!'

Daniel schloss die Augen, um dieses Gebet mit aller Kraft dorthin zu schicken, wo es vielleicht erhört werden würde. Dann gab er sich seinem unerschöpflichen Optimismus hin und betrachtete die Situation, in der er gerade steckte. Vielleicht gelang es ihm, irgendwie ins Freie zu kommen oder ein Stargate zu finden, mit dem er zur Erde wählen konnte. Er musterte seine Umgebung.

Vor ihm lagen einige Decken und etliche Kissen ausgebreitet. Auf einem Tisch daneben standen Schalen und Tabletts mit Speisen und Früchten. Doch Daniel war nicht hungrig. Er sah sich weiter im Dämmerlicht um und versuchte eine Tür oder einen Gang zu entdecken. Er stand auf und durchsuchte den Raum. 

Er tastete Wand um Wand ab, doch es schien keinen Ausgang zu geben. Als er sich schließlich wieder umdrehte und in die Mitte des Raumes zurückkehren wollte, stand plötzlich eine Gestalt vor ihm. Daniel sprang ein Stück zurück. Er war zu Tode erschrocken. Die Jahre in ständiger Kampfbereitschaft ließen ihm automatisch nach seiner Waffe tasten. Doch seine Hand griff ins Leere. Er sah an seinem Anzug herunter und bemerkte jetzt erst, dass er weder seine Kampfjacke noch seine Ausrüstung bei sich trug, die sonst in den einzelnen Taschen verstaut waren. Er trug nur ein schwarzes T-Shirt und eine Hose. In wessen Hände er sich auch immer befand, sie waren sogar so vorsichtig gewesen, ihm die Schuhe wegzunehmen. Er stand nun barfuss vor diesem Fremden, der lautlos wie ein Schatten aus dem Nirgendwo gekommen sein musste.

Die Gestalt war in eine enganliegende dunkle Robe gehüllt, die erkennen ließ, dass sich darunter ein muskulöser Körper  befand. Der Fremde war sehr blass und seine Haut schien durchsichtig zu sein. Er trug lange dunkle Haare, die gerade über seine Schultern auf den Rücken fielen.

"Daniel Jackson." Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung. Mit einem Augenaufschlag schenkte er Daniel ein hintergründiges Lächeln, das den jungen Ägyptologen innerlich erschauern ließ. Die Farbe der Augen des Fremden waren von einem leuchtenden Grün und unbewusst erinnerte Daniel die Leuchtkraft an das Aufglühen der Augen bei den Goa'ulds. Es war gespenstisch und irgendwie auch hypnotisierend.

Auch des Fremden Stimme klang dunkel und erinnerte ihn an die doppeltönige Stimmlage der Goa'uld. Doch dies war kein Goa'uld. Dessen war Daniel sich sicher. Dies war etwas anderes. Unwillkürlich lief ihm ein Schauer über den Rücken.

"Ich freue mich, dich endlich wieder bei mir zu haben." Der Fremde verbeugte sich leicht vor Daniel Jackson und  wanderte um ihn herum, musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

"Du hast dich verändert. Das macht es noch interessanter," flüsterte ihm der Fremde von hinten ins Ohr. "Deine Haare sind kürzer." Mit diesen Worten fuhr er ihm mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Daniel sprang zur Seite und wich vor dem Fremden zurück.

"Wie ich sehe hast du trainiert. Wer war dein Partner, Jack oder Teal'c?"

Die dunkle Stimme klang interessiert und Daniel war versucht, ihr zu antworten. Doch die Zeiten, in denen er sich von Wesen wie Hathor manipulieren ließ, waren vorbei.

"Warum sollte ich Ihnen das erzählen? Ich kenne Sie nicht."

Das fremde Wesen wandte sich ab. Als es sich wieder umdrehte, schaute ihn ein bekanntes Gesicht an.

"Dann erzähle es mir!" Daniel sah in das Gesicht von Colonel Jack O'Neill.

Daniel starrte das Wesen vor sich an, das nun Jacks Gesichtszüge trug.

"Ich verstehe nicht ..."

"Du warst mal Wissenschaftler, Daniel. Du hast nicht gekämpft, sondern geforscht. Du hast noch nicht mal eine Waffe benutzt. Was hat dich zu einem Kämpfer, einem Krieger gemacht? Was ist geschehen?"

Daniel überlegte ernsthaft über eine Antwort nach. Sicher, er hatte sich verändert, aber wer tut das nicht. Doch war er seinen Prinzipien treu geblieben? Sicher nicht! Er hatte während seiner Missionen als Mitglied von SG1 Dinge getan, auf die er nicht stolz war. Ja, er hatte sich verändert!

"Ich habe das kleinere Übel gewählt!"

"Erkläre es mir, Daniel!"

Es war schon merkwürdig, den Mann vor sich zu betrachten und zu wissen, das es nicht Jack war. Er hatte den gleichen spottenden Unterton in der Stimme und es lag dieses leichte Lächeln in den Mundwinkeln.

"Es gibt Dinge, für die es sich lohnt, zu kämpfen."

"Und dafür zu sterben?"

Daniel hielt dem fragenden Blick seines Gegenübers stand.

"Ja, auch dafür zu sterben!"

Jack wanderte um ihn herum und blieb dann hinter ihm stehen. Daniel konnte den Atem des Fremden im Nacken spüren und drehte sich um.

"Weißt du, wie ich mich gefühlt haben, als ich dich auf dem Wasserplaneten Oannes für tot hielt?" Jacks Stimme klang fast wie eine Anklage.

Daniel schwieg unsicher. Der Fremde schien über detailliertes Wissen zu verfügen. Es schien fast so, als wäre er wirklich Jack.

"Ich fühlte mich leer, fast so, als hätte ich Charlie noch einmal verloren. Ich hörte dich in den Flammen schreien und konnte nichts tun, um dir zu helfen. Wieder war ich hilflos..."

Daniel wollte sich auf die Psychospielchen des Fremden nicht einlassen. „Wer bist du?"

„Ich kann sein, wer du willst. Freund oder Feind. Apophis..."

Der Fremde verschwand und tauchte hinter Daniel wieder auf. Als dieser sich umdrehte, blickte er in das Antlitz von Apophis.

„...oder Sha're..."

Zwei Arme schlangen sich um seine Hüfte und Daniel musste alle Kraft zusammennehmen, um nicht laut zu schreien. Er riss sich los und starrte in die dunklen Augen seiner Frau, die ohne Seele seinen Blick erwiderten.

„Was weißt du über Sha're?"

„Ich weiß, wie sehr du sie geliebt hast. Und ich weiß, wie oft du dir gewünscht hast, an ihrer Stelle  gestorben zu sein."

Daniel wurde von den Erinnerungen überwältigt, die noch immer frisch waren und in Gestalt von Albträumen fast jede Nacht gegenwärtig schienen. Er setzte sich auf die Kissen und schloss die Augen.

„Ich habe in letzter Zeit dem Tod so oft in die Augen geschaut." Seufzend wandte Daniel sich wieder dem Fremden zu, der ihn mit einem intensiven Blick betrachtete, als könnte er ihm bis auf den Grund der Seele schauen. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag um seine Mundwinkel. 

„Es gibt Grenzen für das, was ein Mensch ertragen kann. Doch du hast sie immer wieder überschritten." Der Fremde richtete sich auf und sah auf Daniel herunter. „Du bist stärker geworden durch das, was du erlebt hast."

War es Neid oder Bewunderung, die Daniel in der fremden Stimme zu hören glaubte?

„Was weißt du schon über mich?"

„Erinnerst du dich an Marchello?" 

Daniel antwortete nicht. Er wollte dem Fremden nicht entgegenkommen.

„Wie fühltest du dich, als du im Körper des alten Mannes gefangen warst? Hattest du angst zu sterben? Fühltest du nicht die Ohnmacht, die deinen Geist erfasste, als er begriff, dass dein Leben vielleicht nur noch wenige Stunden zählen würde und dann der Tod unwiderruflich von dir Besitz ergreifen könnte?" Leidenschaftlich forderte er eine Antwort von Daniel.

„Ist es nicht wahr, dass du nach diesem Erlebnis jede Stunde, jede Minute intensiver gelebt, mit jeder Faser deines Körpers das Leben gespürt und Stärke sowie Kraft gewonnen hast, weil du wusstest, dass du Freunde hast, die um dich kämpfen? Weil du wusstest, dass jeder einzelne Moment Leben kostbar und unwiederbringlich ist?"

„Du weißt viel über das, was ich erlebt habe. Wie kommt das?" Daniels wissenschaftliche Neugier siegte. Er wusste nicht, was der Fremde von ihm wollte, doch er konnte ihn gleichfalls studieren.

Der Fremde lächelte jedoch nur und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Dies ist mein Spiel, mein junger Freund. Und es sind meine Regeln, nach denen gespielt wird."

„Warum hast du einen dir fremden Mann beschützt und dein Leben für ihn geopfert?"

Daniel runzelte die Stirn. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, auf was der Fremde anspielte.

„Du hast den tödlichen Schuss einer Stabwaffe abgefangen, um Colonel Jack O'Neill auf Abydos das Leben zu retten. Du wusstest nichts von dem Sarkophag, der dir neues Leben schenken konnte. Warum hast du es also getan?"

Daniel erinnerte sich an seine ersten Treffen mit dem mürrischen Jack O'Neill, für den er nicht mehr als ein weiterer relativ nutzloser Wissenschaftler war.

„Jedes Leben ist wertvoll."

„War deines es nicht?"

„Ich habe nicht darüber nachgedacht," gab Daniel zu.

„Du bist damals gestorben, Daniel Jackson. Wieder warst du dem Tod näher als jemals zuvor, doch du hast ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht. Dir wurde neues Leben geschenkt und aus deinem Tod entstand eine neue Freundschaft. Ist es nicht so? Und wieder ein Stück Stärke, das du dem Tod abgerungen hast!"

Daniel wurde unbehaglich zumute. Er wusste immer noch nicht, ob der Fremde ein Feind oder nur eine völlig anders denkende Lebensform war, der es Spaß machte, in seinen Gedanken und seinem Leben herumzuspazieren. Eines jedoch war deutlich herauszuhören: der Fremde schien ihn um sein Leben zu beneiden.

„Eines möchte ich noch wissen, Daniel. Als du in der anderen Realität dem Jaffa Teal'c gegenüberstandest und er bereit war, dich zu töten – hattest du dieses Urgefühl des Vertrauens wirklich gespürt oder bist du letzten Endes nichts weiter als naiv gewesen?"

Daniel dachte ernsthaft über diese Worte nach. Hatte er den naiven Blick auf das Leben verloren? Würde er in den gleichen Situationen wieder so handeln wie noch in den ersten Monaten als Mitglied von SG1? Nein, sicher würde er manches Mal anders handeln, doch die meisten seiner Entscheidungen bereute er nicht. Sie waren Teil seines Lebens und sie zu akzeptieren war etwas, das er von Jack gelernt hatte.

Er stand entschlossen auf und trat dem Fremden gegenüber.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf deine Spiele. Woher weißt du so viel über mich?"

„Es steht alles in deinem Gesicht geschrieben. Hast du mal in den Spiegel geschaut?" Der Fremde holte einen Handspiegel hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hielt ihn Daniel vors Gesicht.

„Siehst du die Linien um die Mundwinkel - das ist deine neu gewonnene Härte. Und die Falten über der Stirn - das ist das Bewusstsein für die Sterblichkeit, die in einem einzigen winzigen Moment deine kleine Welt zerbrechen kann!"

„Ich bin nicht wirklich hier, stimmst? Dies ist ein Traum!" erkannte Daniel plötzlich. Der Fremde lächelte.

„Träume zeigen dir Dinge, die im Wachzustand unbemerkt vorübergehen."

„Was willst du mir zeigen?" Der Fremde kam ganz dicht an Daniel heran und dieses Mal wich Daniel nicht zurück, sondern hielt dem anderen Blick stand.

„Du wirst irgendwann _MEIN sein...!" Nach kurzem Schweigen ergänzte er dann. „...aber heute noch nicht!"_

Daniel hörte plötzlich wieder leise Stimmen, die ihn zu rufen schienen und deren Klang er sich nicht entziehen konnte. 

_Daniel ..._

‚War das Jack?' 

„Eins sollst du wissen. Ich werde es dir nicht einfach machen. Ich habe noch nie mit mir verhandeln lassen. Ich bestimme die Regeln." 

Der Fremde legt Daniel eine Hand auf die Brust und plötzlich konnte Daniel sich nicht mehr bewegen. Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. 

„Es ging immer um Stärke und Schwäche, um Wille und Verzweiflung, um Festhalten und Loslassen." 

Er hauchte Daniel einen eiskalten Kuss auf den Mund und es schien wie ein Versprechen zu sein. „Wir sehen uns wieder. Und ich entscheide, wann das sein wird!"

Mit diesen Worten drückte er Daniel zu Boden. Daniel bot alles an Kraft auf, das er noch in sich spürte, doch es gelang ihm nicht, sich von dem Fremden zu befreien.

„Wer bist du? Sag mir deinen Namen?" forderte Daniel mit schwacher Stimme und schloss die Augen, als es um ihn herum dunkel wurde.

„Ich bin der Tod!" flüsterte die fremde Stimme leiser werdend, bis das Echo des letzten Wortes in der Ferne verhallt war.

***

Licht, Wärme und Schmerz holten Daniel ins Leben zurück.

„Das war knapp." Jacks besorgtes Gesicht schwebte über ihm. „Mach das nie wieder, Dannyboy!" 

Daniel versuchte zu sprechen, doch ein Hustenanfall ließ seinen Körper erbeben. Jack reichte Daniel ein Glas Wasser und ließ ihn dabei keinen Moment aus den Augen. Er musterte das eingefallene Gesicht seines Freundes, die Schatten unter den Augen und die nachdenklichen Falten auf der Stirn. Er stellte sich vor, wie es wäre, ohne Daniel weitermachen zu müssen. Und er erkannte, dass Daniels Tod eine Lücke in SG1 hinterlassen würde, die sie alle für immer in ihren Herzen spüren würden. Es gab nichts, das diesen enthusiastischen und kämpferischen jungen Mann ersetzen könnte. Jack konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, Daniel diesmal beinahe verloren zu haben. Er brauchte es auch nicht auszusprechen. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sprach Bände.

Daniel flüsterte etwas und Jack musste sich dicht zu Daniel hinunterbeugen, um ihn zu verstehen.

„Ich bin nicht unsterblich, Jack! Irgendwann wird der Tod gewinnen!" Daniels Blick schweifte ins Leere und Jack stupste ihn an. 

„Hey, schick den Knaben zu mir. Ich werde ihm das Vorhaben schon ausreden."

Daniel sah ihn wortlos an und auch Jack wurde wieder ernst. Sie wussten es beide besser. Mit dem Tod konnte man spielen, doch letztendlich würde er immer Sieger sein. 

ENDE 


End file.
